Never Surrender
by MrsDarkFallenAngel
Summary: War is over, the Dark Lord, Harry Potter and many aurors like Alastor Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin fell. While both sides handle with their loss, one man seizes the opportunity and power – Lucius Malfoy. A new era begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Surrender**

Never give up

War is over, the Dark Lord, Harry Potter and many aurors like Alastor Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin fell. While both sides handle with their loss, one man seizes the opportunity and power – Lucius Malfoy. A new area begins:

Decree of the new head of the wizards, Lucius Malfoy:

Lucius Malfoy and his family are above the law. They are shown the respect due to them.

Each Muggle born and blood traitor isn't allowed to perform magic in any way and has to

take a test by the new wizard council which will decide if he or she has to be enslave or has

to be executed.

Any reproduction with a Muggle born or blood traitor is strictly prohibited. If anybody

makes a stand against it, he will be cursed with death.

To conserve the pure wizard blood line it is a duty to each half – or pure blood wizard to

produce an heir.

Severus Snape is appointed as the new Minister of Magic.

Bellatrix Lestrange is appointed as the supreme judge.

Neville Longbottom is appointed as the first secretary of the head of the wizards, whose

innocent is been proved.

Chapter 1: Enslaved

Scattered sun's rays broke trough the wide paladin window inward the imposing hall and tickled my stiff neck. Sitting on my knees I scraped the floor with the other slaves for hours. We were commanded to polish the hall because of a wedding ceremony which would take place in a few days. It would be the wedding of Draco and Luna. I couldn't still believe that this bastard forced her to marriage. I would love nothing better than to wring his neck or to put a spell onto him. But I was sorry to say that my hands were more or less tied. I was not more than a slave – a twopenny-halfpenny dirty mudblood – in the eyes of this phoney Malfoy family and could be punished willfully. Melancholy I looked back on the time when I wasn't stuck here bound to a magical hobble, which striped me of my magical skills – on a time, when I were Harry Potter's best friend, who rebelled against the Dark Lord' s rule until the end. Voldemort's demise was succeeded by him, but he paid a big price for it. And Lucius Malfoy, this leftie, seized the opportunity and power. A lot of my friends fell in battle, but many of them died by command of the Malfoys. As far as I know some of the Weasley family were still alive and sought refuge in the Hogwart's forest. But I didn't know what happened with Ron. Ginny committed suicide after Harry's death because she couldn't bear up against the pain of losing him. The only one who could manage to be in favour with the Malfoys and became their secretary was Neville. A good many others including me were less lucky. We had to slave day and night, got no real food and were not spared from strokes.

Moaning I got up and went to the window to catch my breath for a moment. Greedily I breathed the fresh air and closed my eyes momentarily. "Who told you to stop working, dirty mudblood?", a icy voice sizzled behind me. Shocked I turned round and caught sight of Draco. His lips were creased into a sardonic grin. My heart banged when I saw how he pulled out a whip and came up to me threateningly. "I will show you what it means to disobey a direct order!", he spat out and closed in for the kill. When the whip hit me for the first time I thought I had to die. The cruel thong hit my chest so much so that I had to gasp. Lurching I bounced against the wall behind me and put my hands in front of my face to save it. The second beat hit my upper leg. I squalled in pain. A warm liquid coursed in rivers down my leg and dripped on the floor. Another time the whip broke in the flesh of my thigh. The pain was so strong that I fell aground. But Draco didn't know mercy as soon as he flew into a passion. Again and again he struck at me and I fell nearly senseless when he stopped suddenly. Out of a black haze and red points in front of my eyes I raised my eyes and saw a figure who corrected him, but strangely I couldn't hear what they talk. Before I blacked out I noticed how the figure knelled down beside me.

When I came around, I thought for a moment that I were in heaven. Silky and soft pillows wrapped me up and let me feel like a new woman. Carefully I opened my eyes and begged that this wasn't only a dream that stopped and let me awake on the cold kitchen floor. Surprisedly I looked at black curtains which belonged to a canopy bed, I was lying at. I panicked when I fancied that maybe Draco hadn't knocked me down but I fell asleep when I cleaned this room having a terrible nightmare. Hastily I peeled myself out of the blanket. There was only one way to find out if this was just a dream or not: If it happened, Draco 's attack would leave marks. My heart was in my mouth, when I pulled off my modest linen dress carefully. A terrible picture manifested me. I swallowed by looking at my oppressed upper leg, which was all over bruises and deformed. Tears ran down my face and blured my view – this mean bastard had deformed me.

But somebody took me here and dressed my wound provisionally. Somebody in this godless castle seemed to have a heart. It's just a question of who. The only two humans, who had surely a heart, weren't here at the moment. Luna staid at the Malfoy's hunting lodge and would come back not until her wedding day or rather to her eternal servitude. Neville had also left the Manor by morning to attend a conference in the ministry.

Silently I crawled to the bed's end and drew the curtain. Furtively I looked at the spare lightend room and made out a figure at the end of the room. He sat at a wide desk and stooped over a stack of paper. His black, shoulder-length hair, which fell onto his face and therefore blured his facial features, let me stop short. Could it, was it possible... With surprise I nearly slipped off the bed. The figure lifted her head and nobody else than Severus Snape, Dumbledores murderer, was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tit for Tat

Now by candlelit his facial features were recognized clearly. His cheeks were much more paler than I could remember and under his eyes were hints of many sleepless nights. I've never thought I would ever see him again – not after rescuing his life and after he infamously betrayed Harry to Voldemort.

If you looked closer, you could see the scar, which didn't disappear despite of the phoenix' tears and had to remind him of the fact that he was snatched from the jaws of death.

He coughed slightly. "Now, don't think I would help you each time. This action had almost cost my arse!", he growled and turned to his papers. Irresolutely I stood around. "What next? Did you strike roots?", he sizzled with an irritated voice. "Thank you". He looked me over surprised and nodded. After closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and breathed deeply. Did this really happened? Snape had gambled with his life to rescue me! Well, there was a time I hadn't doubt about his loyalty for the Order and Dumbledore, but then he had killed Dumbledore and informed Voldemort about Harry. If he didn't be, maybe Harry would be still alive. Certainly I knew that this wasn't true. Basically it had been Dumbledore's fault because he had kept the fact that Harry was also a hurcrux and had to die if he finally wants to destroy Voldemort secret. Harry had made a martyr of himself , but where was his reward? Instead of the hoped-for peace a new brutal world had developed, which hadn't anything in common with the old one. When Scrimgeour had given us Dumbledore's heritage, I hadn't only gotten the children's book. Inside the book was a phial with Phoenix' tears, which was hidden with a spell and had been conserved by Dumbledore admirably, and a letter, which said that I should only weep this tears for the man whose frame is as dark as the night, but whose courage shines brighter than anything else. When I had saved Snape's life then, I had thought, hoped, he would be the man, who would help us defeating Lucius' takeover. Unhappily I was wrong about him: Instead of aligning himself with our side, he had chosen the other one. But why did he deliver me out of Draco's claws? Did he want to settle his debt? Thoughtfully I moved along the corridor and entered one of the servant's corridor, which ended in the kitchen. Alarmed I noticed that it was almost evening and that I had staid for hours in Snape's bed. When I opened the door, I was promptly glomped by Padma. "You are alive!", she exclaimed faithlessly and wiped away her tears. "Where were you?", she asked. "Snape looked after my wounds", I explained and the others met me with disbelief. "When Draco was done with you, we thought you were dead and Snape had wiped you out", she explained and buried her face in her hand, "Oh my God, it was so horrible. We really wanted to help you, but this damned hobble bared us from helping". ""It's OK", I said and put my arm around her comfortingly, when she start to cry. A few minutes after she simmered down again and I asked about something to eat, but to my suffering they had eaten everything they had found. That's why I had to sleep with an empty stomach willy-nilly. But because of that it found it really difficult to fall asleep. Restlessly I tossed and turned. Finally I gave up and decided to go for a walk. I knew that this wasn't really clever because I could fall into one of the Malfoy's hand, but I would be careful. I paced back and forth to the corridors and by pure chance I ended up in front of Snape's rooms. Crossly I wanted to reverse, when the door was opened with a jerk and crashed into the wall. Seeking shelter I hid behind an old and dusty armour. "I'm busy, Bellatrix. Please, honour me at another time", I heard Snape's unmistakeably voice and saw how he threw Bellatrix out of his room. She was naked and hugged a overcoat to herself protectively. "What the hell is going on?", I thought. "You're abject bastard! Don't keep me in suspense for too long", she sizzled angrily and left with her head held high. "What do you want again?", Snape said suddenly and I came out of hiding startledly. "I..", I stumbled. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for my answer. When I couldn't hold his gaze, I rescued myself into the corridor's darkness.


End file.
